Chibihood: a Guide to Raising a Colony
by o0BlackCat0o
Summary: Sort of a prequel to Big Brother. When Denmark becomes the proud older sibling of Greenland, his new colony, is he up to the task of raising the little tyke? With the help of the other Nordics, maybe things will turn out ok after all… (I don't own Hetalia. All rights go to their proper owners, and blah blah blah...)
1. Greenland's Debut

**Hi! So, for those of you who have read "Big Brother", this is a story I decided to do for my beloved Hetalia OC, Greenland. Mostly just fluff I decided to post for my fellow "fluffer-nutters". Not sure how long it'll be, but we'll see how it goes. Suggestions and ideas are always always ALWAYS welcome! Anyway, please enjoy, lovelies!**

Big, blue eyes. That was about the only thing they had in common. Denmark carried his little colony into the house of the Nordics and set her down. He beamed brightly at the little girl who looked up at him timidly. "Ok, Greenland. From here on out, this is your new home. You'll be living with us, ok?"

The little colony stared up at him with those trademark cerulean eyes of hers. She was only a newly discovered land, so she didn't know too many words, much less very many words to respond back with. Quite honestly, she didn't know what she thought of the loud spoken Danish man, either.

Norway, who had gone on the expedition with him to show Iceland a few things about sailing and hunting, could hardly believe that this quiet little tot was somehow related to such a boisterous country like Denmark. Even while they were making the trip home from the icy tundra, he noticed there were stark differences between the two. For one thing, Greenland got seasick, and pretty easily at that, while Denmark loved sailing. The difference in volume was already clearly established. He wondered if things would really work out. He put a hand on Denmark's shoulder. "Dane… I know you only had her around for a couple of days, but… Are you sure about this? Raising a colony is a lot of work."

Ignoring the seriousness in his tone (as usual), the blonde smiled cheerfully. "Aw, lighten up, Norge! I can handle this. Besides, she's only this big. How much trouble could she possibly get into?"

Norway thought it was best not to answer. He looked down at Iceland, who was just growing out of the "chibi stage", as they called it. There was once a time when he wondered how much attention the little country would really need. It turned out, though he was a serious and generally straight-faced child, he had his needs, too. He was, after all, only a child. Greenland was only a child herself. Was Denmark really up to the task of raising her?

Denmark looked down at the little colony, who gazed at him curiously, as if she was waiting for him to say something. "So, ah… What now?"

Norway resisted rolling his eyes at the question. Sure, he was new to the whole "big brother" title, but one would think he could think of something to do for her. For one thing, she would need a room. And something to eat eventually. And they would need to get some more clothes for her. And it couldn't hurt to introduce her to the other Nordic countries. Considering it was her first day here, he decided to help Denmark in taking care of Greenland for a while. At least until he got into the swing of things. "I'll tell you what, Finland and Sweden are around here somewhere. Why don't you introduce her while I prepare a place to sleep for her?" The guest room was their best bet. She was a girl, and being a girl, it was probably best for her to have her own space.

Denmark smiled widely at the idea of a chance to brag about his new little sister. "Yeah, sure! C'mon, Greenland! Let's go introduce you to Uncle Finland and Uncle Sweden, eh?"

The toddler nodded and held onto his pant leg with one hand, biting her thumb in anxiety with the other. Norway watched as the two went off to look for them. Iceland started off with them. Norway caught him, scooping him up into his arms. "And where do you think you're going, hm?"

"I want to go with them," he stated plainly.

Norway understood. The child was bored to death on the ship. He probably wanted to go and play for a while. Even still, the necessities came first. "But you just got back. How about a bath first, and then you can play. Alright?"

The child thought for a while at first, then nodded. "Ok…"

Meanwhile, Greenland was busy surveying her new home. The house was big, and much warmer than the frozen tundra she had grown up in. She looked around anxiously, still biting her thumb. What if she got lost? She would be able to find her big brother again, right? She looked up at the tall Danish man. Of course she would. He was loud enough to hear from miles away.

As they walked on, Greenland heard a sort of yipping noise. Curious, she walked over to the source, followed by Denmark, who figured it was a pretty big brotherly thing to do. She turned a corner to find a small, white, fluffy puppy-dog chasing her tail. Greenland stared in awe for a moment, until the dog noticed her. Panting happily at the chance to make a new friend, the dog rushed over and jumped up, putting her forepaws on Greenland's slender shoulders and smothering her in wet puppy kisses. Greenland, who was inadvertently knocked over by the puppy's innocent playfulness, giggled and squealed with laughter.

At first, Denmark was worried she was hurt, but upon hearing her laughing, he knew she was ok. He couldn't help but laugh at the way they played together. "Looks like you made a friend already, huh?"

Just then, Finland came down the hallway. He was a bit shocked at his dog licking an innocent child to death, but couldn't stifle the slightest bit of laughter. It was just so cute to see them that way! Alas, he figured it was best to allow the girl to take in a few breaths. "So this is where you ran off to, Hanatamago!" He looked at Denmark, still unable to contain an amused smile. "Sorry about that, Dane."

Denmark helped the still-giggling little girl to her feet. "Ah, it's alright. No fatal injuries, so we're all good here."

Finland put Hana down, who happily scampered off, and looked again at the little one before him. "So, this must be the little Greenland you wrote to us about, yes?"

Denmark nodded proudly. "Yup! This is my new little sis!" He looked down at her. "Go on and say 'hi' to Finland!"

Still feeling shy, the little country simply hid behind the legs of her older brother, peeking out shyly from behind.

Finland laughed. "Oh, she's just precious!" He knelt down to the child's level. "There is no need to worry. I won't bite, see?" He grinned widely to prove his point.

The little girl gave him a timid smile, but remained behind her brother. It was funny, they not only acted different, but even looked differently. For one thing, Greenland's hair was considerably darker, and she lacked that certain "hey-world-the-party-has-arrived" sort of look. She sported a much softer voice, along with more of an "I-just-hope-I'm-not-getting-in-the-way" look. One would only guess they were related if it was first pointed out.

Sweden was next to meet her, coming around the corner to see what the commotion was. Greenland looked up at the ridiculously tall blonde. With such an intimidating reputation, Denmark expected Greenland to cower in fear from the larger nation.

What he got as a response was a bit different. She came out from behind Denmark and gazed up at Sweden as if she was fascinated by his awesome height. The two stared at each other for a minute, until finally Sweden said, "Hello, little one."

Bashful but not terrified, the little girl giggled and shied away. Finland laughed. "A shy one, isn't she?"

Sweden nodded in agreement. "H'pe she w'rms 'p s'n, tho'," he said in his usual gruff way of speaking. Sometimes, it was tough to tell what he was saying, but the other Nordics had lived with him long enough to be able to figure it out.

Denmark was happy Greenland was getting along so well. So far, things seemed to be going well. It seemed the little one would get along pretty well with the rest of them. He smiled down at his new little sister. _This isn't so bad,_ he thought, _how hard could this parenting thing possibly be?_

**Well, not so much has happened so far, but what can I say? It is only the intro after all. Think I should keep going? Tell me what you think! I love hearing you guys' opinions and ideas! :D**


	2. Snow Day

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with another chapter of my newest story! I hope you can forgive my neglect of updates... Things at school have been nuts lately. T-T But fear not! Updates of this story as well as others are yet to come! :3 Stay beautiful!**

Though they hadn't had her around for that long, Greenland was pretty easy to figure out. She wasn't as serious as Iceland was, but she was very quiet. A habit of hers they picked up on rather quickly was that she liked to hide for no reason in particular. She wasn't frightened or anything, she just seemed to feel more comfortable in small spaces, such as behind the couch or in boxes. (Finding her was a bit of a chore sometimes, as she was rather good at it.) She also really liked playing with Hanatamago. Denmark figured it was a typical girl thing to have a fondness for little fluffy things like Finland's puppy. She liked to follow the other Nordics around to see what they were up to, and when she was bored or when they asked for privacy, she would simply move onto the next Nordic or resume playing with Hana.

One morning, she was up earlier than the other Nordics. Norway woke up within the following hour, coming downstairs in his pajamas to see Greenland staring outside at the snow that had begun to fall. She seemed rather intrigued, standing on her tiptoes on the couch to try and get a good view. "Yes, the snow is very pretty this time of year, isn't it?"

Greenland looked over her shoulder at him, then resumed looking out the window at the snow. This interested Norway, since she had grown up around snow. Why was she so fascinated all of a sudden? Maybe it was a kid thing. He came up and sat next to her. "What are you looking at, Greenland?"

"Snow," she said simply. She pressed her nose against the cold glass.

Denmark came down soon afterwards, stretching and yawning as he came downstairs. He looked to see Greenland with her nose squished against the window. "Hey, Green Bean! Whatcha doin'?"

Greenland looked back at her older brother, then back at the swirling white outside. "I wanna go out."

Denmark laughed. "Well, maybe we can have a snow day today. How 'bout that?"

Greenland's face lit up. "Yeah!"

"Ok!" The Danish man scooped up the toddler into his arms and carried her away. "But first, we have to get dressed and eat breakfast, ok?"

"Ok!" the tot happily replied.

"Dane, are you sure?" Norway asked, "Don't you have work to do?"

Denmark looked back with a goofy smile. "And? C'mon, Norge, I think you can survive one day of procrastination. Besides, I bet Iceland would get a kick out of it! Right, Greenland?" He said, tickling her sides.

The child was giggling too much to give a proper reply, but he took it as a "yes" anyway.

Norway sighed. In all honesty, he wasn't in the mood to argue, and Iceland _did_ like playing outside. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to take one day off.

After breakfast and dressing warmly, Denmark helped Greenland dress warmly for her day in the snow. Norway did the same with Iceland, and Finland and Sweden decided to watch and see what would happen.

It was rather comical to see Greenland when she was first set down in the snow. The frozen powder came up to her waist, and she had to trudge through like a soldier if she wanted to get anywhere. Still, she refused Denmark's help and waddled off to play in the snow.

Norway laughed. "If she wasn't born in the Arctic region, I'd have given her five minutes until she decided she was done playing in the snow."

"What? No way! Even if my little sis was born in the desert, she's too tough to give up that easy!"

The two watched as Greenland toddled after Iceland, but fell forward and face-planted into the snow. As if proving Denmark's point, she got right back up and caught up with Iceland. Denmark turned and smiled at Norway. "See? What'd I tell ya? Tough as nails, just like her big bro!"

"Dane, she's three," he said flatly.

Denmark crossed his arms with a proud grin. "Exactly."

Greenland, who had finally caught up to Iceland, stopped a minute to catch her breath.

Iceland turned to her. "What are you doing?"

She smiled cutely. "Askin' you if you wanna play with me."

Iceland still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he had a playmate his age now, but he decided he liked it so far. He thought for a minute. "Well… what do you wanna do?"

Greenland thought too. Then suddenly, she flopped back and started waving her arms and legs.

Iceland gave her a curious look. "What are you doing?"

Greenland lifted her head. "Making a snow angel! You wanna make one?"

Iceland shrugged, then laid down next to her and made one with her. Greenland sat up and looked at hers, then thought of something. "Hey, we should make a snowman!"

Iceland sat up with her. "Ok! And we can make snow angels all around him so they can protect him and stuff."

"Ok. Let's start…" Greenland made a snowball, and they rolled it around in the yard for a while to make it bigger.

The adults sat on the porch and watched. Finland laughed. "I remember building snowmen when I was younger. That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah." Denmark sat back in his chair and kicked his heels up on the railing. "They sure look cute that way."

Sweden nodded in agreement and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Soon, the two younger ones had gotten their first big ball of snow down, but were much too tired from pushing it around to keep it up. Iceland breathed heavily and laid back in the snow. "Hey, Green… How 'bout we just make the face?"

Greenland nodded in agreement. "Sure. Making snowmen is hard…"

"Yeah…" So, the two dug around in the snow for a while and found a few rocks and sticks. They used the rocks to make a smile and some eyes, and then used the sticks to give him a nose and some hair. Then, they commenced in surrounding him with snow angels. In the middle of one of them, however, Greenland accidentally rolled to the side and rolled all the way down the hill. Iceland sat up and watched her. "Green, are you ok?"

Greenland laid at the bottom for a while, giggling. "Try it! It's fun!"

Again, this warded another curious look from Iceland, but it did look like fun. He laid on his side and rolled down the hill, landing side-by-side next to her. They both laughed for a while, laying back and looking up at the sky. It was so quiet… So peaceful…

They played like that for a few more hours, sledding down the hill and tossing snowballs at each other. Sooner than they expected, the sky took on a pinkish-red shade as the sun drifted lazily over the landscape. After playing so hard, the two younger ones started feeling sleepy…

Denmark saw this, and he and Norway proceeded to scoop up the sleepy toddlers and haul them back inside. After getting into their pajamas and taking a hot bath, there was no argument when it was time for bed. Denmark kissed his colony on her head as he pulled the covers up to her chin. "Ok, it's time to go to sleep now. Alright?"

She nodded drowsily.

Overall, it was a pretty fun day. Not much happened pertaining to work, but Denmark was happy that the younger two got out to play for a bit. The day seemed to end rather quickly that day. He was about to leave when he heard Greenland yawn and call out sleepily;

"I like living here, Brother…"

Denmark stopped at the doorway and sent a warm smile her way before flicking off the lights. "I like you living here, too, sis."


	3. Good Morning!

One morning, Denmark came into the kitchen to see her trying to reach for a glass in one of the cabinets. He couldn't help but laugh, seeing as she must have thought she was much bigger than she actually was to think she could reach such a height. He walked over to his little colony and ruffled her hair. "Hey, there. Want some help?"

She nodded and spoke quietly. "Yes, please."

Denmark scooped her up and lifted her to the proper height to get a pink sippy cup. He then set her back on the kitchen floor. "How 'bout some milk with breakfast? I think Finland is making pannu kakku this morning."

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She loved Finland's pancake recipe.

"Ok, then." He grabbed the carton of milk for her and shook it a bit. There was enough for all of them to have for breakfast, but he could tell they would need to go out and get some more soon afterwards.

Greenland scurried up to a chair near the table. "Can I try?"

"Um, maybe I should—" Just as he set the carton on the table, the phone rang. "Ah, wait one minute." He left her momentarily and crossed the room to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh, good morning, Germany… Yes… Uh-huh…"

While her brother talked on the phone, Greenland thought it would be ok if she were to try this milk-pouring stuff herself. She watched the others do it all the time, and they made it look so easy. How hard could it possibly be? She gripped the carton firmly and held it over the little cup, standing on her tip toes to reach the table, and…

Luckily, Norway had just walked into the room to see Greenland, filling her cup to overflowing. There was a hint of panic in his voice as he saw this. "Uh, Dane?"

"Hm?" He turned to Norway, but caught the sight of milk running off the table in the corner of his eye. "Whoa! Hey there!" The phone hung on the cord as he rushed over to tilt the carton upright again to stop the flow of milk. He set it down and turned to his young sister. "Didn't I tell you to wait? Now look at the mess you made!"

The little colony lowered her head and bunched up her shoulders in shame, on the verge of tears. "I'm s-sorry, big b-brother…"

Seeing the remorseful expression on the little one's face made him realize he was yelling at her. It wasn't like she tried to make a big mess, she was just trying to help out and be a little more independent. He sighed heavily, then attempted to smile to show he wasn't angry. "Hey, it's ok." He knelt down and ruffled her hair. "As the old saying goes, 'no use crying over spilled milk,' right?"

The sensitive child nodded and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks.

"Come on," he said, "let's get this cleaned up, ok?"

Gaining her confidence again, Greenland nodded and brought the napkins to her brother and helped him clean the mess up.

Norway watched the two with interest. He was surprised at Denmark's parenting style. It wasn't anywhere near perfect (after all, there is no such thing as a "perfect parent"), but it was much better than he expected it to be. At first, he was afraid he may ignore her altogether. Then again, Denmark could be dense, but he wasn't cruel. Sure, he could learn to pay a bit more attention to things that went on, as this example showed, but he was getting there.

Finland came in soon after the milk was nearly cleaned. "Ah, someone tried pouring their own milk, did they?"

"Yeah," Greenland admitted, "but I'm helping!" She held up her milk-soaked napkin to prove her point, splashing Denmark a bit by accident. "Oops…"

Demark wiped it off of his face with another napkin after the mess was cleaned. "It's alright. All better now. Next time, just wait for me to help you, ok?"

The colony nodded, indicating that she understood.

Remembering that he left Germany on the phone, Denmark ran back over to the device dangling from the cord. "Hello? No, sorry, Greenland just tried pouring her own milk and— Anyway, you were saying?" He turned to Finland and covered the mouth piece of the phone. "I'll be finishing up soon. You go ahead and get breakfast started."

He nodded cheerfully as he got the ingredients out.

Greenland scurried up next to him. "Can I help?"

Finland beamed brightly, pulling up a barstool so she could reach the counter. "Sure! Here, do you think you can break these eggs for me? Like this." He cracked an egg on the counter and made sure the contents made it to the bowl. "See?"

Greenland nodded happily, excited at the chance to help. She broke her egg the way she watched Finland do it. The egg white spilled over the side a bit, but managed to get the majority of the egg's contents into the mixing bowl.

Finland patted her head. "Good job! Here, next we'll need some more flour…"

A little later, all the Nordics were sat at the table eating dinner. Greenland and Iceland were equally messy eaters, but Denmark found it sort of cute while Norway was rather used to it. Thankfully, Greenland let Denmark pour her syrup. Even so, that didn't stop the stickiness from finding itself onto the table.

Finland smiled at the two younger ones. "They seem to be getting along rather well, yes?"

Sweden nodded. "Nice t' fin'lly b' meeting h'r."

_Meeting!_ That word snagged a place in Denmark's memory. _Meeting… Meeting… Meeting…_

He stood up suddenly. "I have a meeting today! What time is it?!" He nearly had a heart attack as he looked at the clock. No way. No freaking way! He was the Great Denmark! And the Great Denmark was never ever late for meetings! But wait… "Argh! Can you guys watch Greenland?"

Norway shook his head. "I was going to teach Iceland about ice fishing today. I don't think Greenland is ready for that…"

"I wish I could help," the Finnish nation said, "but I have a meeting of my own later today."

Sweden shook his head. "I'll m'stly be w'rkin'. N't enough time t' w'tch h'r."

"Agh… Ok, this can still work… I'll just bring her with me." _That should be allowed, right? I mean, France and Britain will probably be bringing their colonies along and leave them in child care. Sure, maybe she could play with them. But we still have to HURRY! _He grabbed his coat and picked Greenland up by the waist, a pancake still in her mouth. "Sorry, little one. You'll be eating that on the way."

Greenland waved goodbye to the other nations over Denmark's shoulder with her free hand and kept munching on her breakfast with the other. They all waved back in response. Finland smiled. "Denmark seems to be enjoying this. I wish I had a little sibling of my own. Iceland and Greenland are just so cute!"

Norway nodded. "I suppose… But I still think Denmark needs to be more conscious of her. He doesn't seem to get how much attention she needs…"

"He'll g't it 'n time," Sweden reassured. "He may b' a b't d'nse, b't he c'mes thro' wh'n it counts."


	4. Viking Princess

**Aaand... We're back! Sorry for the uber-long wait. Let's see what mischief our little colony can get into while Big Bro Denmark is at his meeting!**

After rushing into the building, Denmark set Greenland down in the daycare room, where Hungary was in charge. The female nation beamed at seeing the little one. "Oh! This must be the new colony I've heard all about!"

Denmark nodded. "Yep. This is Greenland. You wouldn't mind taking care of an extra kid, would you?"

Hungary shook her head. "Not at all! Go on ahead, the meeting's just about to start."

"Thanks." The Danish man leaned over the childproof fence to give Greenland a kiss on the head. "Ok, I have to go. I'll be back, ok?"

Greenland looked up at him sadly. She didn't want her big brother to leave! But she guessed there was no stopping him. At least he would be back. "Promise?"

Denmark smiled. "Promise." He waved goodbye as he left the room.

Greenland watched him leave before wandering the room to explore a bit. Hungary watched her to make sure she didn't get into trouble. That, and the little girl was just so cute! Hungary had told Austria she wanted children of their own, particularly at least one little girl…

A shy voice called to Greenland from behind a large stuffed bear. "Um… Bonjour."

Greenland turned quickly, a little startled. "Huh?"

A small child, about her age, with curly caramel hair and a soft voice peeked out from behind the bear. "M-my name is Canada…" He looked away bashfully.

Greenland smiled sweetly. "My name's Greenland. Denmark's my big brother."

Canada looked shyly at her. "Really? That's cool. England and France are my big brothers."

"And I'm his twin!" A voice called out, bounding up to meet the two. "Hiya! I'm America, and some day, I'm gonna be a hero!"

The child bore a strong resemblance to Canada, but lacked that certain I-just-hope-I'm-not-getting-in-the-way vibe. She was a bit shocked at first, but soon gave him a smile. "That's cool! One day, I'll be a Viking like my brothers!"

Canada tilted his head. "I thought you said you only had one brother?"

"Well," Greenland started, "Denmark's my big brother, but so are Finland, Sweden, Iceland, and Norway."

America's eyes widened. "Wow! You sure have a lot of brothers! You're lucky, Greenland!"

The female youngster giggled. "Thanks, America!"

The boisterous child grinned happily, but his mind was soon on another topic. "Hey, you guys wanna play a game? Let's play baseball!"

Canada clutched his teddy bear. "B-but… I don't think we're allowed to play that inside…"

America's shoulders slumped. "Oh yeah, I forgot.'

Greenland beamed. "We could play pretend if you want."

America perked up again. "Ok! I'll pretend that I'm a baseball player!"

Canada smiled shyly. "And I'll be the world's best ice hockey player!"

Greenland laughed. "Ok! Then I'll be… a Viking princess!"

The American boy tilted his head. "Is there such a thing?"

Greenland shrugged. "I guess so. Denmark calls me that sometimes."

"Oh. Ok!" America took a stance like he was about to hit a home run. "America lines up on the plate… He braces himself for the unexpected… Here comes the pitch!"

In his own little world, he really was a baseball player. The announcer called out his every move. "And it's a pop fly, right out of the park! America makes a mad dash for first base, practically plowing over the other team members! With speed like no one's ever seen before, he steals second base! Third base! He makes a slide for home! He's—!"

America suddenly slipped on a patch of ice. "What the—?"

Just then, Canada skated by him, hitting the puck around with his hockey stick. He moved gracefully across the rink, like he was born for the soul purpose to play ice hockey. Two of the other team mates closed in on him from both sides, but by speeding up, he avoided them both as they collided into each other. Racing towards the goal, Canada lined up his shot, slamming his stick into the puck! The little black disk flew past the goalie as the buzzer sounded. Canada's team won! The crowd went nuts as his team mates huddled around hi, patting his back and giving him all sorts of accolades. He was having the time of his life, when the ground beneath him started moving.

Both Canada and America looked beneath them to see the floor was made of wood and bouncing up and down, almost like…

"A ship!" Both twins turned to see Greenland, steering her ship through stormy waters, guiding her team of Vikings through the disaster! The waves pitched the ship back and forth. It looked like her men wouldn't make it! Just then, when it looked like it couldn't get any worse, a huge monster with a serpent-like body and gnashing teeth rose up out of the water! Showing no signs of fear, the little nation took her axe and walked out to the bow to meet the beast! It roared at her with a forceful wind that blew her hair back. Greenland smirked. Did this thing really thing it could scare her?

Letting out a battle cry, Greenland hurled her axe towards the sea monster. The beast cried out in pain as the blade of the axe plunged itself into the monster's heart. It fell back into the ocean, sinking back to the depths from where it came. Canada and America both cheered for Greenland, when suddenly—

"Greenland!" a voice called, "Time to go home!"

All three colonies slumped their shoulders in a simultaneous "Aww…" of disappointment.

England appeared behind Denmark. "Canada, America, you too. Come on."

America turned to the other two. "That was fun! I never thought meetings were fun like this!"

Canada nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We should do it again some time."

Greenland smiled. "Ok. I guess we have to go now… Thanks for playing with me!"

America answered with "No problem!" the same time Canada told her "Sure thing." The three went their separate ways, waving goodbye to one another.

Denmark walked out of the building and home with Greenland. "Did you have fun? I hope you weren't bored waiting around for me."

Greenland shook her head. "No way! We had tons of fun! First, America hit a home run at his baseball game, then Canada was the world's best hockey player! And then I was a Viking princess! There was a storm and a monster and—!"

Denmark laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. "Sounds like my Viking princess had a big day. I bet after all that adventuring, you must be tired, huh?"

Greenland shook her head. "No way! Not even…" She yawned. "A little…"

The nation chuckled. "Right, of course. Well, let's get you home so we can all have some dinner."

Greenland nodded sleepily. "Ok…"

* * *

Greenland hadn't made it halfway through dinner before falling asleep at the table. Denmark laughed. "My little Viking princess tired herself out at daycare today."

Norway looked over at Iceland, who was also snoozing with his head lolled to the side and resting on the back of the table. "Iceland tired himself out, too. We didn't catch many fish, but he sure had a blast."

"Yeah…" Denmark lifted Greenland into his arms. "I'll take this as a sign she's done eating. I better get her to bed."

Norway did the same with Iceland. "Me too."

Denmark carried Greenland to her room and gently laid her down on her tiny bed, or at least it looked tiny to him. Heck, everything about her was tiny, but she was so cute that way. He brushed her dark locks out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my little Viking princess." He left quietly, turning out the lights, but stopped to look back at her.

Why couldn't they stay little like that?


End file.
